ENEMIGO EN CASA
by himepeti
Summary: LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. LA HISTORIA ES MÍA. Era una pareja feliz a pesar de lo que muchos creían, nadie se imaginaba lo mucho que se amaban, estaban a punto de conformar su pequeña familia, pero todo cambió, ella se vio visto en un secuestro, y nadie se imaginaba quién se escondía detrás de todo...


**AIRE DE FRESCURA**

Era una mañana lluviosa, el clima de otoño hacía lo suyo y comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, y las hojas de los árboles se teñían amarillentas y cafés. En la oficina de vicepresidencia faltaba el aire, era una sensación que comenzaba a asfixiarlo, el lugar era grande y bien ventilado, aun así, la sensación era la misma.

Un gran ventanal permitía una vista única de la ciudad, la decoración elegante e impersonal, aumentaba su desesperación.

Sasuke, aquel hombre de treinta y dos años, el segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, un banquero importante y reconocido mundialmente, ya no podía seguir ocultando su verdadero estado: derrotado y sumamente nervioso.

Era cierto que el traje inmaculado e incluso el cuidado personal no lo habían abandonado, parte de la rutina y un poco de esperanza, quizá. Se pasó los dedos por la rebelde cabellera azabache y casi sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas, se obligó a cerrar los ojos y hacer ejercicios de respiración.

Unos leves toques en la puerta lo hicieron obligarse a despejarse, debió indicar que podían entrar porque las grandes puertas se abrieron. No se giró, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se dedicó a observar por la ciudad, tratando de recuperar un semblante tranquilo que pudiese mostrar.

-Sasuke—La voz de Itachi lo hizo apretar la mandíbula—He pensado que tal vez te vendría bien asistir a la reunión de Nueva York.

Por fin se giró a ver a su hermano mayor y presidente de la compañía. La mirada filosa debió responder, ya que Itachi avergonzado bajó la mirada.

\- Lo siento, qué insensible de mi parte. Es solo que empiezo a notar que. ¿Realmente te importa el paradero de esa chiquilla?

Sasuke sintió surgir la rabia contenida, aún así logró controlarse para dar una respuesta seca, manteniendo otra vez las emociones que querían brotar de su interior:

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, es mi esposa?

Itachi entrecerró los ojos seguramente analizando su postura. A Sasuke ya no le importo, a pesar de ser hermanos, la rivalidad los había separado. O quizá fue sus propios celos, el no poder nunca llenar los espacios vacíos y los grandes estándares que dejaba Itachi a su paso. Para Fugaku, él, Sasuke, siempre fue un fracasado a comparación de Itachi. Al final eso marcó una diferencia que terminó haciéndolos casi un par de extraños.

-Pero fue un matrimonio de conveniencia—Insistió Itachi, como si eso explicara su postura incrédula.

Sasuke endureció aún más su mirada, mientras el otro comenzó a entrecerrarla.

-¿Realmente te importa?—Cuestionó incrédulo, casi divertido.

Sasuke se obligó a mantener la compostura y se limitó a explicar superficialmente.

-Hinata solo tiene 20, no posee el carácter propio de los Hyugas. Debe estar asustada y ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿por qué no dan más señales de vida? ¿A qué esperan? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Asustada? –Itachi caminó hasta él y se puso a admirar el paisaje.—¿Te involucraste con ella?—Retó.

Sasuke intentó comprender su pregunta, pero al no hacerlo, decidió contar los detalles vanos.

-Nos hicieron comprometernos cuando Hinata apenas tenía dieciocho años y yo 30. Me casé cuando cumplió los 19, hemos vivido juntos durante más de un año. Tu pregunta es absurda, ¿no lo crees?

Itachi volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y dibujó una sonrisilla.

-Realmente no, no es demasiado tiempo… creí que la única que estaba embelesada era ella—Soltó con desdén.

Sasuke gruñó y no respondió, no quiso hacerlo. El matrimonio con Hinata, había sido un acuerdo entre dos grandes familias, como siempre una fusión empresarial solo podía sellarse con un matrimonio. A pesar de que ambos Uchihas estaban solteros, la decisión fue tomada enseguida, por ser el menor Sasuke era quién debía casarse con ella.

A pesar de eso, el matrimonio fue lo suficiente polémico por la diferencia de edades y su propia fama de playboy. La heredera Hyuga, era conocida apenas, nunca había dado de que hablar, siempre moviéndose sin salirse de la línea, demasiado joven para un hombre como él, diferente a sus estándares.

-Ya no me quedare quieto, necesitamos contratar un verdadero equipo, tenemos que rescatarla.

-No—Itachi fue tajante—Esas no fueron las indicaciones de los secuestradores, te dije que iba a encargarme. Además, no te había comentado porque no sabía que te interesaba, los secuestradores decidieron hacer negociaciones directamente con los Hyugas. Mantente al margen.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?—Bufó—¿Que siga aquí sin hacer nada? Basta de eso, no puedo fallarle a Hinata.

La expresión incrédula y burlona de su hermano lo hizo perder el control.

-Hinata es mi esposa, me pertenece y soy yo el encargado de mantenerla a salvo—Y no había podido hacerlo—Ya no podemos retrasarnos más, ha pasado demasiado tiempo—Volvió a apretar la mandíbula callando un momento y tragando el nudo en la garganta—El día que la secuestraron, me pidió que cenara con ella, me negué—Comenzó a explicar— Ya sabes estábamos muy ocupados con lo de Londres, esta mañana descubrí porque insistió tanto.

-¿Ustedes salían a cenar?

¿Acaso Itachi no tendría preguntas más acertadas?, pensó.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi mujer, Itachi.

-Creí que solo en papel.—Confesó el mayor—Te acostaste con ella—Fue una afirmación seca.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-Por supuesto. Ya te lo dije, es mi mujer, aunque en un inicio no pensaba en nuestro futuro matrimonio como algo viable y más bien un acuerdo. Hinata es…

Itachi esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

-Tendrías que pasar una semana con ella para que cambiaras tu concepto. Incluso alguien tan cínico como tú podrías enamorarte de ella—Estaba dicho, sintió una leve descarga en el pecho tras confesarlo a alguien más que no fuese ella— Como siempre anoche no pude dormir, y por la madrugada se me ocurrió ver su bolso—Sasuke sonrió amargamente viendo a la ciudad—Había un pañalero con la leyenda "Hola papi. No puedo esperar por conocerte".

Masculló con voz plana, sin demostrar lo que eso rasgaba en su interior.

-No puede ser verdad—Masculló Itachi casi molesto.

-No es la niña sumisa que crees, que creen. Tenía la loca idea de tener un bebé y yo confíe en ella. Creí que me había hecho caso cuando le dije que lo haríamos cuando terminara sus estudios.

-Pero eso no quiere decir nada—Dijo el mayor más tranquilo.

-Para mí sí, lo supe antes de ver el sobre con estudios de laboratorio y un ultrasonido. Es inmadura, creyó que mis ausencias se debían a que perdía interés en ella, en vez de aceptar que estaba ocupado. Seguramente creyó que un bebé me haría pasar más tiempo en casa. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?—Lo retó buscando su oscura mirada—Mi mujer está embarazada y está secuestrada, ya no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados.—Advirtió.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**_Un año atrás…_**

**_El timbre de la puerta sonaba con impaciencia. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y maldijo por haber despachado al servicio. Se dirigió a la puerta lentamente, fastidiado de que Hinata hubiese ignorado sus llamadas y se hubiera dado el lujo de responderle en un texto._**

**_¿Por qué creía que podía irse de fiesta con sus amigas? Y todavía ser tan astuta de insinuarle que viviría su vida, así como él la vivió con aquellas mujeres, ¿lo estaba amenazando por tener un pasado?_**

**_Incluso antes de abrir escuchó las sonoras risas femeninas. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró a un trio de chicas, una rubia, una castaña y por supuesto la peliazul. Las tres tenían las mejillas rojas, pero enseguida supo que a Hinata se le pasaron las copas mucho más que al otro par._**

**_Las otras dos se quedaron enseguida embobadas con él, algo bastante molesto a esas alturas. Hinata al despedirse tropezó y se topó con su pecho. El par de amigas, se miraron divertidas y sorprendidas cuando él la sostuvo de la pequeña cintura. Debía llevarle al menos dos cabezas, y Hinata aún con complexión de adolescente y en zapatos de piso, parecía tan pequeña en comparación con su cuerpo curtido en músculos._**

**_Esa visión para muchos era excitante y para otros resultaba aberrante. Un hombre con una jovencita._**

**_-¡Genial!—Masculló molesto, aferrándose a la pequeña cintura. Hinata soltó una carcajada sin importarle su mal humor—Estás borracha Hyuga—Recriminó y sin importarle el otro par cerró la puerta de un golpe, arrastrando a la peliazul a la sala de la casa._**

**_-¿Hyuga? Así que estas enojado—Canturreó ella, dejándose caer en el sillón, dando un suspiró._**

**_Sin poder evitarlo, saltó sobre ella, le atrapó los carnosos labios con los suyos. Le tomó las mejillas con sus manos y la besó intensamente, probando el alcohol en su lengua, en sus labios._**

**_-Te amo. Me tenías malditamente preocupado. ¿Otros hombres Hyuga? ¿En verdad quieres que te cojan otros? ¿Quieres arruinar nuestro matrimonio con tus jueguitos? ¿Quieres perderme?—Le rugió cuando terminó el besó, aún mirándola a los ojos y estando tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir los duros pezones rozar su torso._**

**_Ella abrió la boca pero no pudo dar una respuesta. Él se paró, alejándose._**

**_-Ya no estoy para esos juegos, si eso es lo que quieres…_**

**_-¡No! No te atrevas a hacerme infiel._**

**_-¿Quién lo insinuó primero? –Retó mirándola de medio lado, por un momento sintió compasión a verla tan pequeña y angustiada por su simple sugerencia._**

**_-¡Es tu culpa! Me encontré a Karin Uzumaki, tu ex amante y la muy descarada se atrevió a insinuar que pasaste la luna de miel con ella._**

**_Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco._**

**_-¿Y realmente me la pase con ella? Porque yo recuerdo que esos días tenía otro cuerpo en mis manos._**

**_Hinata hizo un puchero._**

**_-¡Solo por eso sé que me mintió! Si no a esta hora ya habríamos firmado el divorcio—Afirmó la chica con los ojos entrecerrados e inundados en lágrimas._**

**_Sasuke suspiró. _**

**_-Sabes perfectamente que la mayoría de la gente cree que lo nuestro se limitó solo a un acuerdo comercial…_**

**_-¡Eso es porque tú no demuestras que me amas!_**

**_-Yo no soy como tú y no puedo serlo, Hinata. Te llevo conmigo a las cenas y fiestas, eso debería bastarte._**

**_-Eso no quiere decir nada, solo creen que intentamos cubrir las apariencias._**

**_Sasuke negó con la cabeza._**

**_-Solo me importa que tú comprendas que estoy comprometido contigo, que voy a respetarte. Si no puedo lograrlo, esto no tiene sentido. Esto del amor es una mierda—Musitó enfadado, nunca había amado y tuvo que enamorarse de esa chiquilla, que intentaba manipularlo a su antojo sin pensar en él y lo difícil que era después de su infancia._**

**_Tal vez fue su arrebato lo que provocó que ella finalmente se calmara. Parecía compungida y confusa. Y aún enfadado decidió rematar._**

**_-¿Cuándo serás lo suficiente madura para que no te importen los demás, si no lo que en verdad pasa entre nosotros? –Se puso las manos en la cintura—Te había preparado una cena romántica—dijo con mofa—Tú que te quejas de mis pocos detalles románticos, chiquilla estúpida, te había preparado una cena, pero tú lo arruinaste dejándola enfriar y poniéndote borracha con tus amiguitas… ¡Ah, que no se me olvide, diciéndome también que te irías con otros hombres!_**

**_Por la expresión de Hinata supo que estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar. Él se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su estudio._**

**_-¡Tengamos un bebé!_**

**_El grito lo hizo detenerse, perplejo por el contenido de la frase volvió a mirarla de medio lado._**

**_-Eso me hará madurar, ¿no es así? Cuidar de un bebé me hará ser una mujer lista. Y nadie va a querer estar contigo porque vas a tener un bebé._**

**_Él soltó una carcajada y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho volvió hasta ella aún divertido de su ingenuidad._**

**_-¿Esa es tu manera de hacerme invisible para las mujeres?_**

**_-Hinata, si alguna de ellas me desea, ni siquiera tu presencia las hace detenerse. Lo sabes, ¿por qué crees que un bebé lo hará?_**

**_Ella se mordió el labio inferior insistentemente provocándole una erección instantánea. Maldito fuera el momento._**

**_-Porque serás un hombre con mi hijo._**

**_-Embarazarte, solo logrará que te pongas gorda y la única no deseable será tú, no yo—Lo dijo, pero en su mente por primera vez esa imagen de una mujer embarazada no se presentó, no, al contrario, la imagen solo complicó su erección._**

**_Hinata embarazada, sería más que perfecta…_**

**_-¡Tú no me amas! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?_**

**_Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para estar frente a los ojos lunas llorosos._**

**_-Es la verdad, bonita, ¿cuándo has visto que una embarazada se vea bien? ¿O que los hombres las persigan? Ni sus enamorados las aguantan. Además, apenas estás iniciando la universidad, te conviene terminar tu carrera, así tendremos mucho tiempo para seguir disfrutándonos._**

**_-¿No vas a dejarme?_**

**_Sin poder aguantar la súplica en su voz finalmente la tomó de la cintura y la hizo sentir su erección._**

**_-Nunca nadie me hizo sentir como tú. No quiero dejarte y dudo que en algún momento lo haga._**

**_Hinata se abrazó a él con fuerza, haciéndolo sentir sus perfectos y grandes senos. Soltó un suspiro pesado y sin preguntarle nada la obligó a soltarlo y le dio la vuelta, se puso en cuclillas y le metió las manos debajo de la falda del vestido para bajarle las bragas. Pudo sentir su expectación. Un pequeño empujón sirvió para que ella quedara hincada en el sillón. Levantó la falda y bajó su cremallera._**

**_Hinata se giró para verlo, tenía los labios rojos, los ojos brillantes; ella era tan hermosa, sacó su miembro duro y lo acunó entre sus nalgas, le acarició los pechos grandes por encima del vestido de tirantes que ella portaba, le besó el hombro con exagerada lentitud._**

**_-Ahora mi amor te voy a coger. Tienes una vagina deliciosa mi vida, ¿por qué quieres agrandarla sacando un niño?_**

**_-¡Sasuke!—la protesta fue clara y él volvió a reír y le besó el cuello._**

**_Se levantó entonces y le afianzó las caderas, se adentró. Ella ya estaba húmeda esperándolo, aun así se sobresaltó y se quejó._**

**_-¿Te dolió?_**

**_Hinata asintió._**

**_-Esto es pequeño, nada que ver con un bebé._**

**_-Sasuke, quiero un bebé tuyo, quiero verte con él en brazos, jugando con él._**

**_Lo dejó perplejo, su voz estaba alterada por la pasión, sí, pero nuevamente el contenido de sus palabras lo hacía reflexionar. Su miembro ya hinchado, se inflamó más. Su pequeña mujer, esa chica que parecía una muñeca, una que tomaba y manipulaba fácilmente por sus dimensiones, era malditamente caliente, diciéndole esas cosas justo en ese momento._**

**_-Si quieres que mi vagina sea la misma, hay cesáreas—Ronroneó siendo ella la que se movió brindándole más placer._**

**_-¡Estas loca!—Exclamó al escucharla, todo seguiría el curso que debía, solo que ella era tan pequeña que le daba miedo lastimarla, no creía que su cuerpo estuviese preparado para un embarazo— Mi querida Hinata te voy a preñar muchas veces, créeme, y es porque tú lo pediste, pero ahora, tú vas a terminar tu carrera, no quiero verte después abrumada entre un hijo mío y la escuela._**

**_-¿Me amas?_**

**_-¿Tú qué crees?—Retó aplicando fuerza en su agarre y comenzando con las embestidas profundas y continuas._**

Los párpados se abrieron pesarosos, Sasuke tardó un momento en darse cuenta que estaba en la sala de su casa, la misma donde aquella escena que vino a sus sueños sucedió.

Sonrió con amargura al darse cuenta que estaba duro, al recordar la estreches de la intimidad de Hinata acunándolo. Suspiró, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, por la ventana la luz del día se filtraba.

Otro maldito día sin Hinata, sin saber cómo estaba y ahora doblemente angustiado, ya de por si era terrible saber que estaba secuestrada, pero estaba embarazada, su bebé, corría tanto peligro como ella.

A pesar de los pensamientos que ya ocupaban su mente, uno se coló, esa fue la primera vez que ella mencionó la posibilidad de un embarazo.

Sus labios pálidos se volvieron una línea fina y se llevó un par de dedos al entrecejo. Su tonta Hinata, era tan ingenua para creer que un niño podría afianzar su unión, no la culpaba del todo, Hiashi, había permanecido soltero después de la muerte de su madre después del nacimiento de su hermana menor, no era para menos que ella tuviese esa idea errónea del amor.

Su romántica empedernida, poniéndole virtudes que no poseía, viendo en sus defectos algún recoveco para convertirlos en cualidades. Sabía que Hinata era valiosa, lo tuvo en cuenta casi enseguida, le costó un poco reconocer que esa posesividad era amor. Hinata le tocó lidiar con ello y su maldita personalidad fría y cínica.

Había un abismo que los separaba, desde sus respectivas edades hasta sus visiones de vida. Hinata era luz y él una maldita oscuridad consumida, ¿cómo no iba enamorarse de ella? Jamás tuvo algo tan puro, lo nuevo y lo opuesto definitivamente atraía, y a consecuencia de ello él estaba muriéndose de angustia.

Había bajado de peso y cada vez podía controlar menos su mal humor. Ahora se arrepentía más de nunca de seguir las reglas. Su preciosa esposa debía estar desesperada por volver, por estar entre sus brazos. Hinata solía decir que adoraba que la abrazara, que la hacía sentir segura. Solo esperaba que en esos momentos no lo odiara por no traerla enseguida de regreso.

Su móvil sonó, no tenía ganas de ver el mensaje. Quería consumirse pero no podía, se lo debía a Hinata y al bebé que debía estar creciendo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar el aparato de la mesita de fina madera frente a él.

Era Itachi, la decepción fue enseguida, abrió sin ganas el texto. Los ojos negros aún adormilados se abrieron y se paró como un resorte. Con el cuerpo poseído por la adrenalina se montó al coche y condujo al hospital que le dio como dirección, sin ser consciente de sus actos del todo, solo que ansiaba estar allá de inmediato.

El recorrido habitual de media hora duró la mitad, estaba aturdido y estuvo en dos ocasiones a punto de provocar un accidente, seguramente más tarde le notificarían alguna multa por manejar de tal forma. Ahora lo único que el azabache podía tener en mente era el corto mensaje.

"_Hinata fue encontrada, está en el hospital medical Konoha_".

Lo que sucedió después lo vivió sin darse cuenta cómo.

Solo fue consciente otra vez cuando estuvo detrás de una puerta blanca de una habitación VIP de la mencionada clínica. A su lado había al menos dos galenos o eso creyó por la bata blanca que portaban, detrás de ellos una mujer que debía ser enfermera por el uniforme blanco.

-Es importante no presionar. Es evidente que la señora Uchiha optó por una amnesia selectiva o quizá prefirió suprimir los recuerdos como un mecanismo de defensa a lo vivido, sea cual sea el motivo, debe tener paciencia. El psiquiatra Yamanaka va a revisarla y dará su diagnóstico definitivo, así como el tratamiento, mientras tanto le pedimos sea paciente. Nos concentramos en resolver los problemas inmediatos, pero queda mucho por trabajar.

Sasuke miró al hombre castaño que le hablaba, estaba seguro que en algún momento debieron presentarlos pero no recordaba su nombre. Analizando lo recién escuchado, se percató que todo el tiempo estuvo absortó en sus pensamientos, desesperado por verla. No pudo cuestionar nada ya que el castaño abrió la puerta.

La habitación no lucía como de hospital aunque la cantidad de máquinas lo delataban como tal. En la cama hospitalaria de sábanas azul claro, estaba ella, semisentada gracias al respaldo alto de la cama, como una pequeña niña asustada.

Sus ojos claros lo captaron, aún parecían atemorizados, ella estaba más delgada de lo habitual y muy pálida, sus ojos negros enseguida se posaron en su vientre plano, tomó una bocanada de aire sin saber qué esperaba ver. Los pies se le movieron solos y al segundo siguiente ya la estaba abrazando, con la mano derecha le tomó la nuca, aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo femenino, cálido, frágil.

-Mi amor, lo siento tanto, no sé cómo compensarte por esa pesadilla.—Le susurro antes de tomarle las mejillas y besarle la frente.

Luego la adrenalina, le recordó algo importante y se obligó a recomponerse. Le soltó las mejillas y se dirigió a los médicos.

-Mi esposa estaba embarazada, ¿qué pueden decirme de su estado?

-¿Qué?—Fue la dulce voz de Hinata, su perplejidad era obvia.

Sasuke se maldijo internamente al recordar las palabras del medico antes de entrar a la habitación. Se obligó a respirar calmadamente y tomó uno de los delicados hombros femeninos. Probablemente era una de las cosas que no recordaba, después de todo el ultrasonido daba tres semanas de concepción, un círculo que no parecía un niño, pero que corroboraba su estado.

-La señora Uchiha fue traída por la madrugada después de la cinco, como podrá ver, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para dar un diagnóstico definitivo. Lo primordial era tratar su estado alterado y los problemas de salud obvios. Sin embargo, la enfermera Anko bajo por los resultados de laboratorio hace un momento, no debe tardar.

Sasuke deseaba gritar lo incompetentes que eran, ¿cómo era posible que aún no tuvieran esa información?

-Señor Uchiha—El medico rubio habló finalmente—La señorita Hyuga no recuerda los casi últimos tres años. Por lo poco que indagué, recuerda hasta un poco antes de su compromiso, se le ha esperado para que la ponga al día, pero necesito evaluarla, darle el tipo de noticias que le acaba de brindar solo la altera, como puede ver en el monitor.

Solo entonces el moreno puso atención en el aparato, era verdad, no se necesitaba ser médico, el aparato pitaba. Y el precioso rostro de la peliazul desbordaba consternación.

-¿Estoy embarazada?—Cuestionó asustada al azabache, frunciendo sus cejas incrédula denotando también cómo se esforzaba en hilar su relación.

Sasuke miró las profundidades de los bellos ojos y endureció la mandíbula, no iba a mentirle.

-No estoy seguro, tenías muy poco cuando…

-Señora Uchiha, ¿lo recuerda? ¿Recuerda a su esposo?—Preguntó Yamanaka, tomando la situación, dejándolo de lado.

Hinata miró al medico rubio y luego a Sasuke, negó primero con la cabeza, antes de hacerlo verbalmente. Cuando logró salir de las tinieblas que rodeaban su mente, aquel mismo hombre después de un pequeño y rápido examen le dijo que el tiempo había pasado, que quién creía ser, ya no lo era, ahora era Uchiha Hinata, mucho mayor y casada…

-No.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron con incredulidad.

-Si estoy embarazada mi padre va a matarme—Susurró a Sasuke, aún confusa pero no dudando de él.

Fue un avance, todos lo reconocieron.

Él volvió a tomarle una mejilla, lo hizo verlo, durante un leve momento sus miradas se quedaron atrapadas.

-Eres mi esposa Hinata, un embarazo es el último de tus problemas, siendo mi esposa.

-Ah, cierto ahora estoy casada, ¿cómo…

La pregunta murió, aunque pudieron intuirla todos los presentes. Le costaba aceptar los acontecimientos.

-Vendré a revisarla en un rato. Creo que ambos desean hablar y puedo hacer esta excepción.—Concedió Yamanaka, saliendo de la habitación con el demás personal.

-Nos casamos Hina, es lo que importa, estoy seguro que pronto recordaras.

Las mejillas pálidas quisieron colorearse pero no lo lograron. Los ojos grises lo miraban con incredulidad y embelesamiento. Al menos la atracción era obvia, al menos eso existía entre ellos aún.

-No entiendo, tú…

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, él reconoció ese gesto y agradeció que lo hubiese mostrado antes, así podría explicarle.

-Es cierto, no fue la historia romántica que te habría gustado. Nuestros padres planearon una unión empresarial, y ya sabes cómo sellan ese tipo de cosas. Pero puedes estar segura que ahora me gustas mucho, te amo, y casarme contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Sé sincera, ¿puedes sentir algo por mí? ¿No me recuerdas nada?

Habló queriendo darle la versión que ella deseaba escuchar, la conocía lo suficiente para brindarle la historia fría con la cual comenzaron, además tampoco mentía del todo, ahora todo aquello era una completa verdad.

Las preguntas directas la avergonzaron entreabrió sus labios y aunque lo miró a los ojos, fue veloz. Debatiéndose internamente en las mejores palabras, ya que todo parecía tan irreal y a la vez tan real, sino ¿por qué un hombre como él estaría a su lado y se decía enamorado?

-Estaba muy asustada, no entiendo que pasa alrededor y luego me dijeron que estamos en el 2019, no en el 2017. Tampoco el mes concuerda. Pero cuando entraste, la verdad es que me tranquilizó tu presencia. No te recuerdo—Murmuró avergonzada, no pudo sostener la mirada oscura así que la posó en las sábanas azules una vez más—Pero mi cuerpo si, cuando me abrazaste, mi corazón—Se llevó la mano al pecho avergonzada de su confesión, pero aquellas palabras antes soltadas por él, casi la dejaron sin aire:—Mi corazón latió con fuerza y yo… -Lo tomó de la manga como una niña pequeña, elevó la mirada para verlo—No me dejes sola, por favor.

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza, inhalando su aroma, casi incrédulo poco a poco la fuerza lo abandonó y comenzó a sentirse débil y tembloroso.

-No sabes lo angustiado que estaba por ti.

-¿Estoy embarazada?

-No sabemos que sucedió—Contestó sin mirarle la cara, escondido en su reseco cabello, impotente por ese futuro y acciones que no pudo controlar.

Ella tembló entre sus brazos. Lo poco que había alcanzado a comprender desde su llegada, es que había sido secuestrada, siendo hija de Hiashi Hyuga, supo enseguida el por qué, ahora se enfrentaba a una realidad muy distinta.

Esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cómo no lo iba a conocer? Lo llegó a ver desde lejos desde que tenía catorce años, algunas ocasiones coincidieron en eventos, pero claro un hombre como él no iba a mirar a una niña como ella.

Él decía amarla, un hombre como él… no le sorprendía que ella pudiera sentirse enamorada, pero un playboy como él, un hombre como él, enamorado de una chica insignificante, casi invisible. Se llevó las manos al vientre, si estaba embarazada, ese hombre le había hecho el amor. Él hablaba de un bebé, de pronto la idea le gustó, tener un hijo de un hombre como él, fue más de lo que sus locas fantasías adolescentes llegaron.

-¿Crees que lo perdí?

Sasuke se sentó en la cama, y volvió a mirarla.

-Es una posibilidad, viéndote y conociéndote. Te estresas fácilmente, quizá. No sé qué te hicieron—De pronto la rabia lo consumió, ¿qué pudo haber sufrido para que borrara sus recuerdos?

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápido. Enseguida entró Yamanaka con un montón de hojas en la mano.

-Han llegado los resultados de laboratorio. Al parecer se demoraron en tomarlos por un pequeño descuido. Lo que les preocupaba hace un rato, pueden ir descartándolo. La señora Uchiha sigue embarazada. Tendremos que dar un tratamiento riguroso puesto que se encuentra muy anémica y necesitamos incrementar enseguida el peso, con buenos nutrientes, claro. En un momento más vendrá la ginecóloga, para dar seguimiento al embarazo, por lo visto ahora se encuentra más calmada. Ordenaré una tomografía cerebral, y después haré el examen clínico. Creo que ahora que emocionalmente se encuentra estable, podemos relegar esto, para que venga la ginecóloga Kurenai a revisarla.

Ambos asintieron, y en otra corriente de sucesos rápidos todo se desarrolló, la ginecóloga una mujer castaña de poco más de cuarenta años, le hizo un ultrasonido, el bebé aún no tenía una forma muy clara pero pudieron escuchar el corazón. A Hinata le recetó medicamentos y suplementos, también le ordenó una dieta nutritiva y le dio cita en dos semanas.

Yamanaka también la revisó, y confirmó el diagnóstico amnesia selectiva. Le dijo a Sasuke que poco a poco iban a regresar sus recuerdos, que por el momento Hinata intentaba protegerse de la realidad que vivió. No recomendó seguir un tratamiento como tal por su estado, al menos que la chica, así lo deseara, por lo que había visto, ella pronto había aceptado su realidad y se adaptaba de las mil maravillas, creía que era mejor continuar con ello y darle tiempo de que sanase y se sintiera más segura, o al menos hasta que pasara el embarazo.

**xoxoxoxo**

Después de tantos días Sasuke finalmente logró dormir una noche entera. Aún así despertó antes de las seis, sobresaltado por los recientes acontecimientos, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche.

Entonces pudo verla, ella dormía, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos hechas puños, pero estaba ahí, a su lado. Le besó el ceño y comenzó a hablarle, hubiera preferido dejarla dormir pero dudaba que estuviese descansado por su posición, tal vez incluso su memoria le estaba jugando una mala pasada, después de todo el medico dijo que su ambiente habitual podía traerle de regreso sus recuerdos.

Lentamente los párpados se levantaron, pareció un poco sobresaltada aún así le sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Tenías alguna pesadilla?—Cuestionó acariciándole la mejilla con su dedo índice.

-No estoy segura—Respondió con una vocecita ronca y apenas audible.

La atmosfera se electrizó, se mantuvieron la mirada y ella se acercó a él.

-Yamanaka recomendó que mantuvieras distancia en lo que…

Los ojos claros parecieron avergonzados. Y él no pudo soportarlo, lo que menos quería que pensara es que la rechazaba, cuando él también la necesitaba de esa manera.

-Ven aquí.

Le dijo al tiempo que la cubría con su cuerpo, entonces la besó en los labios con ternura, luego incapaz de canalizar su pasión, se dio la vuelta para dejarla encima de él, no tardó nada en acariciar los redondos glúteos obligándola a sentir su erección contra su intimidad.

Los hermosos ojos claros, como siempre fueron sinceros, una atisbo de sorpresa cruzó fugazmente, luego los entrecerró y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones, dejándose llevar, disfrutando de los roces de sus cuerpos, el calor que cada uno emitía y la electricidad que los recorría.

Ella portaba solo una camiseta y unas bragas, él desnudo a pesar de saber que no debía hacerlo, hasta que ella recobrarse la memoria; sin embargo, ella debía en sus profundidades recordarlo, saber quién era, el tipo de relación que mantenían porque en verdad entre ellos había amor, que no podía fingirse; le sonrió porqué nada más podía hacer, la amaba y la había echado tanto de menos.

Hinata buscó su mirada, luego sus labios, abandonándose con sus caricias. La camiseta salió por su cabeza, su exquisita desnudez calentó más su espesa sangre. Hinata era tan deseable y saber que la tenía con él, era una dicha casi comparable con la de saber que aún tenía su hijo en su vientre, aunque la paternidad le asustaba, no podría perdonarse que lo hubiera perdido, ella lo deseaba.

-Mi bella Hinata.

Ella ronroneo excitada.

-Vas a darme un hijo, la ginecóloga dijo que no había problema por hacer el amor, pero no estoy tan seguro respecto a tu cabeza.

-¿Por qué?—Pareció protestar, qué lástima que no recordase sus apasionadas noches, porque de ser así comprendería de qué deseaba protegerla.

-Si te lastimo dime, no quiero lastimar a nuestro hijo.

Hinata gimoteo, él la ayudó a guiarse, atrapó su cabeza en su entrada y poco a poco sin apartar la mirada lo tomó. No pudo evitar gemir, al verla, sentirla. Casi se vino pero se obligó a no hacerlo, ella quería sentir y él quería brindarle placer.

Sabía que ella no le había mentido, no recordaba que soñó sin embargo era evidente que la alteró, a tal grado de querer sentirlo, de obtener su seguridad. Deseaba borrarle cada mal recuerdo y por eso la llenó de besos en el cuello, en las suaves mejillas, en sus pechos. Y la tomó, se adentró en ella delicada y profundamente, hasta que ambos quisieron mucho más, y la penetró enérgicamente.

El climax no tardó en llegar, ambos rendidos se dedicaron a respirar violentamente. Las pequeñas manos de su amada, acariciaron su pecho, su cabeza posada ahí también escuchando su corazón alterado. La abrazó por la cintura y le acarició la nuca con una mano.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió adormilada.

-Te amo.

Sasuke sonrió al escucharla.

-Es fácil enamorarte. Yo más. Te agradezco que hayas soportado esto, que hayas regresado a mí, y sobre todo que tengas a mi hijo en tu vientre.

Casi adivinó la sonrisa embobada. Dentro de ella flácido, aferrados el uno al otro, no había mejor momento.

-¿Querías que te diera un hijo?—La voz femenina salió ronca y muy adormilada.

-Si, aunque no en este momento, quería que tú terminaras tu carrera, nuestro matrimonio te privó de muchas experiencias. No quería privarte de una más. Pero si hay culpables aquí, eres tú. Debiste de dejar los anticonceptivos. Ese ultrasonido temprano era evidente que ya esperabas quedarte embarazada.

Hinata soltó una pequeña risita.

-Lo dices como si quisiera atraparte y has dicho que somos esposos, ¿no sería ya algo tonto?

-Sueles dudar de lo que siento por ti… y tienes una peculiar manera de cegarte a ti misma.

Hinata levantó su rostro, entonces pudieron verse. Ella cruzó sus manos y posó su mentón en ellas y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Parece que en verdad me conoces, ¿Me has dado motivos?

-Claro que no y por supuesto que te conozco, no somos esposos solo en papel.

Ella volvió a sonreír, aunque de forma avergonzada.

-Tú eres el sueño de cualquier mujer. Muchas mujeres fantasean contigo. Te conocí cuando tenía catorce años, eso lo recuerdo, evidentemente no me viste. No es de sorprenderse yo paso desapercibida y bueno era muy joven. A lo que voy es que en mi colegio, muchas chicas te conocían en esos tiempos. Y eres el hombre que todas anhelaban por muchas razones que puedes imaginarte. Supongo que creerme tu mujer no fue, no es sencillo—Se corrigió.

-Lo siento pequeña, pero en verdad te amo, desde que nos conocimos… desde que nos comprometimos no hubo nadie más. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarme de ti, si eres única?

Ella sonrió divertida e incrédula. Estaba feliz y él también.

-¿única?

-Le das un giro a mi vida. Haces que me enfade sin precedentes. Me calientas con solo una mirada. Incluso que te hayas embarazado sin haberlo planeado juntos se me hizo un… detalle. Dudo que lo pensara de otra de esa manera, tú me vuelves esta persona. Había… un pañalero de bebé en tu bolsa, así lo supe, además de los estudios, no pudiste decírmelo. Cuando recuperes tu memoria, me gustaría saber qué habías planeado, estoy seguro que habría sido una ocasión única, no puedo asegurar mi primera reacción, pero te amo.

Hinata pareció solo analizar una cuestión y sorprendida cuestionó:

-¿No te lo dije?

-No, no sé cuál sería mi reacción para ser sincero, pero estoy intrigado de la sorpresa que planeaste.

Ella volvió a sonreír y le besó los labios fugazmente para volver a su pecho.

-Me encanta estar aquí, me siento segura aquí…

Él deseó decirle que rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos era la mejor sensación del mundo pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió abruptamente. Sorprendido Sasuke tomó la sábana blanca para cubrirse. Hinata soltó un gritito por el ajetreo y tembló aún entre sus brazos, tal vez por el exabrupto.

Cuando descubrió la causa de la intromisión, la ira lo invadió por completo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Itachi? ¿no pudiste tocar?

El mayor los miraba con sorpresa y algo que no pudo identificar pero a lo cual tampoco prestó atención, tratando de comprender porque Hinata parecía asustada, que alguien interrumpiera en su habitación de tal forma era más que incomodo, la reacción femenina lo hizo creer que la hizo rememorar algo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿no se suponía que no debías mantener sexo hasta que se recuperara?—Itachi parecía también furioso.

Ignorando su comentario, Sasuke intentó centrarse en tranquilizarla.

Hinata se aferró a Sasuke aun escondida en su cuello, se aferró con tanta fuerza que lo desconcertó. Comenzó a temblar y entre chillidos con tinte histérico, le suplicó que no la dejara, por ese motivo no le respondió a Itachi como debía, ¿qué diablos le importaba a él lo que hiciera o no con su esposa?

"Que se vaya" "Que me deje en paz"

Sin comprender nada, Sasuke le gritó a Itachi que los dejara solos, al mayor no le quedó más remedio que obedecer. Quizá más perplejo que el menor, que no podía comprender la actitud asustadiza y alterada de la peliazul, solo hace segundos ella había estado tranquila y amorosa en sus brazos.

¿Sería algo con lo cual tuviese que lidiar de ahora en adelante?

Hinata lloraba desconsolada, temblaba y estaba prácticamente histérica. Sin saber qué hacer comenzó por llamar al psiquiatra y a la ginecóloga. Por primera vez creyó que hacerle el amor no había sido buena idea, tampoco había sido una contraindicación medica, ellos solo le dijeron que le diera su espacio y que le ayudara a recordar poco a poco.

Finalmente, con voz temblorosa ella habló, aclarando el nauseabundo panorama:

-Aquel día te negaste a cenar conmigo—Pasó lo que para que Sasuke fue una eternidad que ella continuará:-Pero en algún momento tendrías que venir a dormir, ¿no es así? Hasta tú necesitabas dormir.

Hinata comenzó a hablar de la nada, Sasuke que terminaba de subir la cremallera de sus pantalones, volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama. La miró con curiosidad e intentó limpiar las mejillas mojadas, un esfuerzo inútil, ya que otras lágrimas las reemplazaron.

La voz temblorosa de Hinata le dificultó entenderla, ella abrumada siguió hablando con rapidez, esta vez sin detenerse.

\- Fui a la tienda—Ella negó con la cabeza desesperada pero siguió hablando sin detenerse entre sollozos:— Quería que tuviéramos algunos aperitivos para una noche…—Volvió a sollozar y se limpió la nariz con la sabana. Hinata negó con el llanto casi histérico—Itachi me violó.

El recuerdo de lo que deseó tener con Sasuke le volvió a revolver el estómago, esa noche la planeó con Sasuke, sin embargo, terminó en el lugar inadecuado por ser incapaz de negarse a pesar de saber que tuvo que hacerlo, Itachi jamás le había dado confianza, no le gustaba cómo la miraba, cómo la rozaba, o algunas de sus conversaciones; pero no confió en sí misma y lo que le inspiraba aquel monstruo, creyó que malinterpretaba todo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, fue como si recién lo hubiesen mojado con agua helada. Luego se obligó a ser racional.

-Debes estar equivocada, estas confundida—Soltó seco, clavándole una puñalada que no esperó.

Hinata apretó los labios en un mohín despectivo, los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban incrédulos, la juzgaban de loca sin necesidad de expresarlo verbalmente. Aquel hombre frente a ella no le creía, lo supo enseguida y sus ojos ya húmedos se inundaron.

En ese momento su mundo colapsó dándose cuenta de la magnitud del panorama. Comprendió porque Inoichi le dijo que bloqueó su mente, todo lo que borró fue después de conocer a Itachi, un poco después de conocer a Sasuke, a pesar de no tener interacción alguna eligió borrarlo de su memoria por el daño que le hizo, por lo que no podía cambiar y sin embargo había cambiado su vida por completo.

Él había tenido razón, nadie iba a creerle ni siquiera Sasuke y en dado caso que lo hicieran, no harían nada, no podía sumergirse en semejante escándalo. Él había sido tan astuto y ella ingenua prefirió justificar sus insinuaciones y decirse que estaba loca.

Aquella tarde lo había encontrado justo en la puerta cuando iba de salida, es verdad que su presencia la intimidaba e incluso había comenzado a molestarla, aún así, ¿quién imaginaría lo que iba a suceder? ¿Por qué era ella la única culpable?

Itachi le cuestionó a dónde iba y no le quedó más remedio que decírselo, se ofreció a llevarla y aunque no quería, ante su insistencia terminó dentro de su coche. Él no tomó la dirección hacia el supermercado, no. Aún así no lo tomó a mal. Momentos después él comenzó a sondearla respecto a Sasuke y su relación.

Le dijo tantas tonterías confirmando lo que había creído, nunca había estado loca, ni malinterpretando la situación. Aún dentro del coche le dijo que quería ser su amante, asumiendo que Sasuke no la tocaba, que ni siquiera la miraba. Le dijo las ventajas de una relación como esa, que nadie los descubriría.

Deseó bajar del auto, se lo pidió indignada al escuchar sus propuestas. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, nunca la hubo y entonces se sintió más idiota que nunca.

No supo cómo terminó en aquella casa que parecía de campo. Cuando se había alterado, Itachi le había puesto algo en la nariz, y al despertar se encontró prácticamente desnuda con Itachi saboreando su intimidad.

Por supuesto que luchó, su cuerpo débil y la cabeza dándole vueltas no fueron de gran ayuda pero intentó defenderse.

Itachi tenía casi la misma complexión de Sasuke, no iba a poder quitárselo de encima aún así lo intentó. Terminó con sus muñecas atadas a la cabecera de la cama con Itachi penetrándola violentamente, terriblemente excitado y enfadado por su rechazo y resistencia.

Había tratado de olvidarlo, pero los recuerdos volvieron violentos al volver a escuchar su voz.

El recuerdo probablemente la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

La primera estocada que le había dado le había hecho mucho daño, tanto que incluso el moreno creyó que el sangrado era producto de su virginidad, nada que ver con la realidad. En ese momento temió por la vida que llevaba en su vientre, anheló tanto que Sasuke la rescatara. Gritó su nombre deseando que la salvara, lo que provocó que Itachi la callara a golpes.

Cuando él se sació con su cuerpo, la dejó ahí aun atada a la cama, temió por su regreso y el paso del tiempo se le hizo eterno e insoportable. Gracias al cielo él creyó que la había lastimado demasiado aquella "primera vez", no la volvió a tocar en una semana, ahora siendo más astuto llevando lubricantes que hicieron menos dolorosa la penetración.

Creyó vivir una pesadilla escuchando su voz y sus locas ideas, hubiera deseado morir pero se amonestaba al pensar en su bebé. Todo lo vivido ahí le parecía una pesadilla, demasiado dolorosa. Itachi era un ser malvado y perverso además de enfermo, ¿por qué la deseó a ella cuando podía tener a cualquiera?

Se dio cuenta que se había obsesionado con ella, desde que descubrió la alianza bancaria. Después al conocerla, se había "enamorado", la quiso siempre para él, creyó que para Sasuke era indiferente al no ser el tipo de mujer con la cual solía enrollarse. Además su poca vida social de pareja parecía haberle dado la razón, creando una historia ficticia en su mente.

La pesadilla ya insoportable, se hizo invivible. Todo comenzó a volverse más caótico y violento, a tal grado que Itachi le hizo ver la realidad: ¿Quién iba a creerle? En el remoto caso de que lo hicieran, no harían nada, era demasiado peligroso hacerlo, porque eso sería negativo para el banco, fue ahí donde se abandonó, se sintió sola y su mente debió bloquearse.

No recuerda nada debió desmayarse o algo así, lo siguiente fue despertar en el hospital rodeada de médicos, lanzándoles preguntas, examinándola; sin que pudiera comprender nada.

-No, él está loco. Creía que… creía lo que todos. Quería ser mi amante. Me lo dijo hasta ese día. Yo no podía creerlo, era absurdo. Dijo tantas cosas asquerosas y me embaucó para que lo acompañara. Me mintió, cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde y no pude huir, luego ocurrió… el muy cerdo—Habló sin controlarse y mezclando los hechos que revoloteaban en su caos emocional, una parte de ella se negaba a creer que Sasuke no iba a creerle y lo volvió a intentar.

-Hinata, no puede ser cierto, estas confundida.

Ante esa oración, ella hipó y la mirada que le dirigió lo dejo frío. Hinata selló entonces sus labios, sus sentimientos ya descontrolados rebasaron sus últimas barreras. Debió entrar en un estado de shock o histeria, ya que entre recuerdos vagos sintió un pinchazo en su brazo y todo se desvaneció brindándole calma.

Sasuke estaba alarmado, asustado después de verla fuera de sí. Su llanto había sido tan doloroso, y ahora que la veía dormida, después del interrogatorio de los médicos, empezaba a analizar lo que ella le contó.

¿Podría ser real? ¿No podría tratarse de una equivocación? Que ella hubiese confundido a Itachi con alguno de sus captores.

No fue del todo claro con Inoichi, pero el medico le dijo que a veces enfrentarse con la realidad que los lastimaba hacía reaccionar de la forma descontrolada, incluso cuando Sasuke le sugirió que ella lo había confundido, el medico se limitó a decir que a veces entre los familiares se encontraban los secuestradores.

Sasuke se pasó las horas siguientes analizando la actitud de Itachi y las palabras de Hinata. Un rayo de incertidumbre comenzó a adentrarse en su interior, Itachi solía saber demasiado acerca de Hina, si lo sopesaba él siempre tenía algún comentario de hacer respecto a ella, quizá esporádicos pero innecesarios de acuerdo a su posición de cuñado.

Además se había visto sorprendido cuando se enteró de su relación con ella. La furia comenzó a instalarse, apretó los puños hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos, sopesando qué debía hacer y cómo hacerlo. No deseaba que Hinata sufriera más, sobre todo deseaba ponerla a salvo.

Se vio tentado de abandonar la habitación para hacer justicia con sus propias manos, más no se atrevió a dejarla sola, si despertaba y se encontraba sola, sin él; no podría perdonárselo.

Sacó su teléfono celular e hizo la llamada definitiva, el detective del caso no tardó en ponerse en línea. Le dio instrucciones y le ordenó mantenerse alejado de Itachi, prometió dar agilidad al caso, pero para ello primero era necesario interrogar a Hinata.

La conciencia volvió y con ella el desazón, el miedo y el dolor. Hinata abrió sus ojos con aprensión, sin poder olvidar todo lo que deseaba. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, recordando como Itachi tenía razón y la soledad que la invadió al reconocer que era verdad.

-Mi amor—Sasuke le tomó una mano y le acarició enseguida una mejilla.

La aprensión que Hinata sintió fue inevitable, quiso alejarse, pero él no le permitió moverse.

-¿Estas bien?—Sasuke le preguntó con una impresión preocupada—Necesitas cenar, no has comido nada y te puede hacer daño o a nuestro bebé.

Tras mirar por la ventana, Hinata se dio cuenta que ya era de noche. ¿Qué pretendía Sasuke? Ella no podía olvidar todo, no podía fingir que nada había pasado, que él no le creía, y tampoco podía convivir con él sabiendo que Itachi podía volver a tocarla cuando quisiese.

No tenía fuerzas para afrontar lo que se venía, pero tenía que actuar cuánto antes no podría soportar volver a estar en la misma situación, sólo con pensarlo se estremeció, la ansiedad era demasiada para pretender que no pasaba nada.

-Quiero irme a casa—Susurró, abrazándose a sí misma, juntando todas sus fuerzas para hilar la frase.

Se sentía tan confundida y herida que no podía pensar en el pasado y futuro que soñó con Sasuke, después de todo él no le creía.

-Cariño estas en casa.

¿En casa? ¿Acaso pertenecía a algún lugar?

Hinata negó enseguida, mirando a su alrededor tratando de contener las lágrimas, un intento en vano.

-La casa de mi padre.

Sasuke se tensó, comprendiendo todo, ella deseaba sentirse segura alejarse del peligro. Por un momento las palabras escasearon, el silencio se hizo intenso y ella quería alejarse de él, lo notó.

-Mi amor, lo siento tanto… siento tanto cómo reaccioné cuando me dijiste… Pero ahora te necesito que… cenes, te necesito fuerte porque en cuánto tengas tus necesidades básicas cubiertas, vas a tener que hablar con la policía y será largo… es la única manera para que… ese malnacido reciba solo un poco de lo que merece. Si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias manos.—Confesó lleno de rabia.

Ella parecía consternada y no era para menos, conforme más lo analizaba comprendía lo sola e indefensa que se sintió ante un genio como Itachi. Pero no había crímenes perfectos, incluso para un hombre con el intelecto de su hermano, Hinata iba a inculparlo, siendo la víctima, no habría marcha atrás y él recibiría el castigo que se merecía.

Lo que viniera después podrían afrontarlo siempre y cuando la tuviera a salvo y segura.

**oxoxoxox **

Fugaku miraba el líquido ámbar en su vaso, paladeó una vez más el sabor que le había quedado en la lengua. El gruñido de impaciencia de su hijo menor, lo obligó a encarar a las personas presentes en su despacho, deseó posar su mirada en las estanterías llenas de libros, o tal vez en la lampara a un lado de la ventana, o incluso más allá en los árboles del jardín.

-No hay tiempo, mi suegro no tarda en llegar.

Fugaku deseó soltar una carcajada, entonces miró a Sasuke directamente, luego a Kakashi uno de los abogados de la empresa y que ahora, se había convertido incondicional para Sasuke. Miró al hombre con el pelo gris y preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo van a manejar?

Kakashi asintió y se preparó para hablar:

-Las autoridades están dispuestas a manejar el asunto con discreción, probablemente algo pudiese filtrarse a la prensa, pero si se maneja con cuidado no habría porque afecte en la economía de las empresas. La orden de aprensión pronto será girada y…

-Sasuke, ¿en verdad crees que no está confundida?

Sasuke endureció la mandíbula indignado.

-Decidí darte la información porque creí que merecías saberla. No ha sido nada fácil para mí estar aquí parado cuando lo único que quiero es matarlo a golpes. No había analizado la situación y cómo dejé todo en sus manos, nunca nos dejó involucrarnos y yo lo dejé porque creí que había contratado a la mejor empresa para localizarla, pero investigando jamás hizo nada para encontrarla. ¿Realmente tú tampoco ves señales de lo que venía pasando? Itachi no está bien…

Fugaku asintió y fue esta vez él quién endureció la mandíbula.

-Itachi… desde pequeño notamos su increíble inteligencia, pero con ello otras conductas anormales, sádicas. Él no está bien de su cabeza, fue diagnosticado con un trastorno de personalidad.

-¿Qué?—La perplejidad de Sasuke era natural, nada nuevo, todos se encargaron de guardar el vergonzoso secreto familiar, incluso de él.

-Todo esta documentado, incluso desde los cinco años él ha tenido tratamiento.

-Entonces puede ser juzgado como enfermo mental—Comentó Kakashi, al entender la exposición de Fugaku, el pobre hombre parecía cansado y saturado.

-Lo que hizo, lo que me hizo, lo que le hizo a mi esposa; él merece ser…

Sasuke guardó silencio al comprender que Itachi, siempre y a pesar de todo sería el hijo favorito de su padre. Llevaría toda la situación en la mayor discreción posible y cuidando de él.

-Bien—Volvió a hablar—Pronto te haré llegar mi renuncia.

-¡Sasuke!

Levantando una mano Sasuke restó importancia, luego negó irónico, furioso e indignado.

-Tú muestras tu inclinación, y yo voy a proteger a mi esposa y a mi hijo…

-¿Hijo?—Fugaku estaba sorprendido y evidentemente la noticia le robó cierta emoción en el oscuro escenario.

Sasuke negó no queriendo esclarecer la situación, enfadado y queriendo romper algo.

-Me llevaré a Hinata lejos de aquí. Ella habló con su padre antes de declarar, suerte con tu socio—Advirtió, antes de salir de la oficina.

**xoxoxoxox**

Lo primero que observó al entrar a la habitación principal, fue los párpados inflamados y rojos de Hinata por tanto llorar, parecía tranquila pero la tristeza seguía siendo evidente en su rostro. Ella lo escuchó ya que levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos claros en él enseguida, de pronto parecía apenada y tan pequeña en esa cama tan grande.

-¿Has cenado ya?—Enseguida se dio cuenta que debió preguntarle cómo estaba, aunque la respuesta fuese obvia.

Ella negó, mirando las sábanas blancas que la cubrían. Él había estado todo el día fuera, terminando de arreglar ciertos detalles.

-No he tenido hambre—Susurró.

Él deseó olvidar todo por un momento, brindarle el apoyo y comprensión que necesitaba, sin embargo, estaba tan cabreado y confundido aún.

Se obligó a ser fuerte, tenía que cuidar de ella:

-Hina, tienes que comer por nuestro precioso niño. Estás enferma, y él necesita que te cuides.

La observó morderse el carnoso labio inferior y dudar, sus dedos se entrelazaron denotando su nerviosismo y la pelea interna que estaba teniendo.

-Vamos a cenar, yo tampoco he tenido tiempo que comer nada—Sugirió yendo a sentarse a su lado, en la cama, pero sin atreverse a mirarla directamente.

El silencio los invadió, volviéndose tenso e insoportable, luego unos sollozos lastimeros lo rompieron. Sasuke suspiró incomodo sin saber qué hacer…

-Te juro que si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias manos—Soltó levantándose de la cama abruptamente, caminando como un león enjaulado y finalmente el deseo de romper algo salió contra la mesita de noche que chocó contra un extremo de la habitación con ruido estruendoso.

El vaso que había contenido agua quedó hecho añicos, mojando la alfombra beige, la lampara también se rompió y el contenido de uno de los cajones quedó esparcido.

Golpeó la pared con su puño al darse cuenta que la había asustado, la impotencia lo estaba comiendo vivo y lo menos que quería hacer era asustarla aún más.

-No puedo—Soltó con voz ronca y contenida— Aunque todo sea tan claro, lo único que podemos hacer es insuficiente, pero te prometo que jamás va a volver a acercarse a ti, nunca más, sobre mi cadáver.

Hinata lo miraba atentamente, con las mejillas empapadas y los ojos inundados.

-Nos iremos a Estados Unidos, tu padre sugirió que me hiciera cargo de la sede ahí. Cortaré lazos con mi padre y sus empresas, es la manera en la que puedo protegerte.

Con el cerebro aun entumido, era complicado entender el significado de todo lo que Sasuke acababa de decirle. En primer momento creyó que ya no deseaba más estar con ella, que no podría asimilar que hubiese estado con otro hombre a pesar de hacerlo contra su voluntad. Aún tenía sus dudas, pero no sabía cómo olvidar, cómo volver a cuándo nada había pasado.

-¿Y si no funciona?—Se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué no? Para cuando lo suelten que haga un viaje tan largo para jodernos sería una tontería, además estaremos preparados, estaré preparado para cuidarte.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior una vez más y recordó la conversación la psicóloga por la tarde, de aquel espantoso día.

Era cierto por el momento no deseaba sexualmente a Sasuke, se sentía tan desanimada, tan angustiada. Recordando cómo se entregó a Sasuke cuando no recordaba su relación, comprendía que no le temía, que jamás podría temerle, él jamás la obligaría o lastimaría…

-Sasuke.

Fue un susurro nuevamente lo que sea que pensara le costaba sacarlo. Él se sentó a su lado y le sujetó las manos, dándose cuenta que los nudillos de su mano derecha sangraban. Hinata lo miró con carita asustadiza y tomó su mano delicadamente.

-Sasuke—Lo llamó con compasión, mirando enseguida al baño, seguramente queriendo curarle.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… pero sé que tú no y no sé cómo borrar todo lo que te atormenta—Soltó, acariciándole la mejilla.

-¿Aun me amas?—Ella le preguntó con inseguridad, dejando ver en sus ojos hermosos la duda, el anhelo.

Él le sonrió, antes de responderle.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Los ojos lunas se mojaron, y el dolor fue evidente, él intentó abrazarla pero no se lo permitió.

-Por todo. Porque yo no puedo siquiera pensar que tú… que tú me fueras infiel.

-Y no lo voy a hacer, no te atormentes con eso.

-No sabes lo sucia que me siento—Le confesó sin poder ocultar el dolor, el corazón de Sasuke volvió a estremecerse.

Sasuke negó en silencio, luchando por tomarla en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho.

-Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa—Lo mismo dijo la psicóloga, pero ella no podía verlo así.

Sasuke no sabía qué decirle, ella era tan frágil tan pequeña. Claro que le ardía el estómago al saber que alguien más había tomado su delicioso cuerpo, y esa escena asquerosa era acompañada de su dolor, y eso lo mataba, porque sabía que había sido contra su voluntad que ella no lo había deseado y todo esto la estaba lastimando de sobremanera.

-Me gustaría poder borrar todos tus recuerdos, tenemos que intentar que olvidar. Empezar lejos, cuidar a nuestro bebé…

-Me hubiera gustado poder darte la noticia… creo que—Hinata comenzó a hablar disfrutando de sus brazos— te habrías quedado callado, frunciendo el ceño, analizando la situación y luego me habrías regañado—sonrió tras decirlo a pesar que todavía le temblaba la voz.

-Me habrías vuelto loco—Admitió, sin poder confesar que lo hubiera preferido a la forma angustiante en la cual lo hizo—Por favor, vamos a cenar, necesito saber que tienes el estómago lleno, aunque creo que será mejor pedir servicio a domicilio a un restaurante.

Hinata asintió enseguida, él llenó de aire sus pulmones y se prometió ser fuerte, aquello solo era el principio y les quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para tratar de volver a normalizar la situación.

**Xoxoxoxoxo MESES DESPUÉS**

Hinata suspiró viendo a Sasuke sentado en el sillón de la sala, en sus brazos tenía a un bebé regordete de seis meses de edad, el niño le regalaba amplias sonrisas conforme él le hablaba.

Ella también dibujó una sonrisa contemplando la escena. Y sin poder evitarlo echar una vista hacia atrás, volver acoplarse a Sasuke con sus inseguridades, fue complicado, sobre todo porque estaban en un país donde desconocía el idioma y seguía bastante afectada tras el secuestro y… violación.

Itachi estaba recluido en una clínica psiquiátrica, el dinero a veces compraba ciertas cosas como el silencio y cierta impunidad, jamás hubiera imaginado que aquel hombre pudiera tener un desequilibrio mental, aunque quizá aquella inteligencia tampoco era normal.

Cada día luchó por superar el tormento, después de todo comprendió que su dolor afectaba a Sasuke, le llevó un poco comprender que él se sentía culpable e impotente por no haber podido evitar el secuestro.

Así que poco a poco trató de sobrellevar la situación, valorar al hombre que tenía a su lado, la relación que tenían y todo lo que estaba haciendo para mantenerla a salvo y lejos. Entonces poco a poco comenzó a olvidar, a disfrutar sus besos, a desear que la tocase, a hacer el amor apasionadamente, disfrutar del bebé que crecía en su vientre…

-Es un sábado helado—Dijo adentrándose a la sala, mirado por la ventana, el patio cubierto de nieve.

El bebé soltó unos ruiditos al parecer emocionado de escucharla. Robando su atención.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿cómo te gustaría celebrarlo?

-Son tan guapos, debería tenerlos encerrados en casa siempre.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreír al bebé dibujando unos hoyuelos en su rostro.

-¿Entonces me quieres desnudo, envuelto con un moño de regalo?

Hinata se puso roja enseguida, y él volvió a reír divertido de su reacción, indicándole que se sentara a su lado, luego le pasó una mano sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, hablando nuevamente:

\- Tomé a nuestro hijo como regalo de cumpleaños, a pesar de que nació un poco antes…

\- ¿Un poco?—Se burló ella al haber dado a luz a inicios de junio.

\- Solo quiero hacerte tan feliz como me has hecho.

Ella le besó los labios delicadamente y luego le susurró sobre estos:

-Tú ya me haces tan feliz, me has apoyado y cuidado como nadie lo haría. Te amo tanto Sasuke y solo quiero vivir siempre contigo y nuestros hijos.

-¿Hijos?

-Suk necesita un hermanito o hermanita—Le respondió pícaramente.

-Eso es fácil de cumplir para mí.—Le respondió rebosante de felicidad, le hubiera encantado darle una vida llena de dichas, lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo, sin embargo estaba decidido a cuidarla y hacerla feliz por el resto de sus vidas, no podía seguir amargándose por un pasado que no podía cambiar, tenía una vida por delante que sí podía modificar y estaba decidido a brindarle felicidad y seguridad a su familia…

**fin**


End file.
